Red (Pokemon Special)
Red is the Anchor of the Pokemon Special Loops, he is a Dex. holder from Kanto as well as being the regional champion. Description Red is an average sized boy with black spikey hair and brown or red eyes, he wears a red and white cap, he wears a red and white jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans, he occasionally wears his hat backwards and, while a champion, wears a red band which he ties around his left thigh on top of his jeans. He carries his Pokeballs on his belt. Red is at leats sixteen years old by the time the Loop ends History The Pokemon branch is split into three (or five) distinct Loops. Anime, anchored by Ash's Pikachu, Special or Manga, Anchored by Red, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (Rescue Team, Explorers and Gates to Infinity) each Anchored by the protagonist's (Squirtle, Chimchar and Oshawott respectively), the Pokemon branches, especially the Special and Anime and the three Mystery Dungeon Loops, fuse frequently. Of these three (five) the Special and Anime Loops began first, and around the same time as each other. Over the course of his Loops, Red has remained much like he was baseline, he deeply cares for his Pokemon and his friends, be they awake or from other Loops. Abilities * Pokemon Master: Due to having defeated the Pokemon League and filling out the National Kanto Pokedex, Red recived the title of Pokemon Master, as well as Kanto Champion, these titles recognize his proficiency as a Pokemon trainer. * Subspace Pocket: Red, like most Loopers, has the ability to store objects in a subspace pocket and carry them between Loops, it should be noted that while empty Pokeball's can be stored, Pokemon in Pokeball's will simply pop out, it may be possible to store some Ghost-type Pokemon or digital Pokemon such as Porygon in a subspace pocket but it hasn't really been tested. Relationships Red's Pokemon: Red treats his Pokemon, Looping or not, with the utmost respect, he is closets to his starter Pokemon Poli, and his other Looping Pokemon, Saur and Vee * Poli: Poli was Red's first Pokemon to begin Looping, and their relationship is pretty much the same as it was baseline * Saur: Red's second Pokemon to enter the Loops, Saur and Red's relationship remains mostly the same * Vee: The newest Pokemon of Red's to begin Looping, Vee was activated by a combination of The Crash and a variant Loop along side Ash's Pikachu, due to this, his/her gender marker was switched, it's unclear if she remembers her baseline as a male, due to the fact that she is dating Pikachu. It is unknown how Red first reacted to the gender swap. Ash Ketchum: Ash and Red get along quite well, having similar goals in baseline, and treat each other as close friends. Pikachu: Red and Pikachu are friends, and Red trusts Pikachu enough to let him date Vee, although this is more for laughs than anything Dex. Holders: Red and the other Looping Dex. holders have mostly retained their relationships from baseline, aside from growing closer to each other. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Pokéarth